Enhancement of care of dementia patients through 1) translation of dementia care research into language of the "frontline" caregiver and 2) the dissemination of program and training materials through interactive Internet and CBT methods is the goal of this research. The method, translation research, is derived from public health, education and the behavioral sciences and involves the consumer in the planning process. The measure of success is the extent to which the product reaches the caregiver, they "buy" it, use it in the workplace, and it becomes standard operation for them. Following a literature review, program, training, and testing materials from an existing module "Nutrition in Dementia Care" will be redesigned, reviewed by an expert panel for scientific soundness and application. It will again be redesigned and submitted to the panel for approval. A potential user panel will review for comprehension and relevance to their work role. Translations to Spanish and Navajo will be reviewed by bilingual professionals and potential users for accuracy, relevancy, and cultural sensitivity. The module will be deployed on an innovative Internet system that includes message boards to enable collaboration between scientist and caregiver, document tracking, competency testing, and self-testing with feedback.